


Hiromu Takahashi One Shot Collection

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 21,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Collection of one shots featuring Hiromu Takahashi of Los Ingobernables de JaponOngoing collectionso make sure to bookmarkRead the notes at the beginning of each chapter for notes/tags specific to that chapter





	1. Together

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Angst with a happy ending, brotherly bonding

Following a thorough chastisement; mainly from Naito and Bushi, but even Sanada had gotten in on the reaming he had received, Evil was forced to reevaluate his interactions with Hiromu since his injury. What he saw made him ashamed of himself. 

Hearing about Hiromu’s injuries had been one of the most terrifying moments of his life. That night in the hospital he had cried with his brothers, held each other through the long nights while they waited for word that their little brother would be okay. Hiromu was without a doubt the heart and soul of LIJ. Without him around there was a noticeable difference in everyone’s demeanor until he was well enough to make brief outings and visits with the group. Then things had shifted more towards normalcy. For everyone except Evil. The scare of losing Hiromu had shaken him to his core so much so he had put up a wall between him and Hiromu. Evil was scared, and he reacted by trying to protect himself from further hurt. He didn’t do it consciously, hadn’t even really been aware of how he was acting towards Hiromu until he had been called on the carpet. 

Now he stood here, scared to knock on the door of one of his best friends. A friend he had hurt without realizing it. So intent on protecting himself that he had hurt one of the most important people in his life. He was nervous though he knew he didn’t have to be. Hiromu would forgive him in a heartbeat, but Evil wasn’t going to forgive himself. Hiromu was his oldest friend and he had turned his back on him when he was needed the most. Evil knew Hiromu’s insecurities, knew how down he could get and how fragile his psyche was. His attitude the past few months had done nothing but play into Hiromu’s greatest fears. If anybody else had done this to Hiromu, Evil would’ve beaten them to within an inch of their lives. 

Swallowing his nerves Evil lifted his hand and knocked heavily on the door. He wasn’t even sure if Hiromu was home. This was an unannounced visit, done spur of the moment before Evil could talk himself out of it. 

“Evil-san?” Hiromu said as he pulled open the door. “What are you doing here?” 

The bright smile that Hiromu greeted him with only compounded Evil’s guilt. 

“Can I come in?” Evil asked lowering his eyes to the ground. 

“Of course, come in, come in.” Hiromu said excitedly. “I didn’t know you were coming. I would’ve gotten food or something for you. I’m sorry I don’t really have anything to offer.” 

“You don’t have to do anything for me Hiromu.” Evil said following his energetic friend into the house. 

With a dissenting huff Hiromu clearly disagreed with Evil’s proclamation, leading him into the living room where the two sat down on the couch. Silence stretched as Hiromu waited expectantly for Evil to explain his unannounced visit. 

Evil stared at his hands, fingers intertwining with each other as he tried to put his thoughts into words. 

“Evil?” Hiromu asked softly when minutes passed with no movement from the big man. He reached out, gently placing his hand on Evil’s forearm. “What can I help you with? What’s wrong?” 

That was Evil’s breaking point, his head dropping down and tears pricking his eyes. Not 24 hours ago Evil was being an asshole to Hiromu and the kid was trying to make him feel better. Bringing his hand to his eyes he covered them, rubbing the heel of his palm into his eyelids as he exhaled a shaky breath. 

“Evil. You know you’re special to me.” Hiromu said. “I want to be here for you. I love you. Whatever you are going through I’ll be right by your side.” 

Evil swallowed back the lump in his throat once again trying to force words out letting silence stretch into uncomfortable territory yet again. 

“I can’t even get a “I kind of like you?’” Hiromu said trying to inject humor into his words, but Evil could hear the hurt, the insecurity lacing the words. Yet again because of him. 

Without warning Evil turned to Hiromu and threw his arms around the smaller man, crushing him to his body in a hug that was all encompassing yet gentle, Evil being mindful of Hiromu ’s injuries. 

“I’m sorry Hiromu.” Evil mumbled into the crook of Hiromu’s neck. “I’m sorry I’m an asshole and I’m sorry I’ve been closed off and such a dick to you since you got hurt. You don’t deserve the way I’ve acted.” 

Hiromu wrapped his arms around Evil’s broad frame, his hand stroking Evil’s hair as he digested his words. He thought back over the past couple of months and his time spent with Evil and how hurt he had been after a few of their interactions. He had been worried Evil was mad at him for getting hurt, but now as he saw the vulnerability in Evil he saw it for what it was. 

“It’s okay Evil.” Hiromu said quietly. “I forgive you. I know you were just trying to protect yourself.” 

“You shouldn’t forgive me Hiro.” Evil said emphatically. “I’m supposed to protect you. Take care of you. Yet I’m the one treating you like shit.”

“Well, lucky for me it’s not up to you if I forgive you.” Hiromu said saucily. “I love you. You’re my brother. And I forgive you.” 

“I love you too Hiro.” Evil said pulling back from Hiromu’s neck. “I’m sorry I’m a shitty brother, but I’m going to try to do better.” 

“I know you didn’t mean to hurt me on purpose Evil.” Hiromu said. “We’ll make it through this as long as we stick together.”


	2. Dark Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Hiromu just needs to be alone, which causes strife within LIJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, depression, angst

As bright as he burned, sometimes there was nothing HIromu Takahashi enjoyed more than darkness. Something that not many people knew about him, but an integral reason why he and Evil got along as well as they did. They were kindred spirits, though Evil carried his darkness much more comfortably than Hiromu. 

Within HIromu a battle waged between the light and dark. Evil likened it to two halves of the wrong souls being melded together inside one person. Hiromu wasn’t quite sure he liked the idea of having a mismatched soul, but he couldn’t argue Evil’s point. Hiromu constantly felt influx, his desire to be more, more, more raging against the want to hide away from the world.

Today was one of his dark days. Evil understood, but the rest of them hated when he had them. His phone would be off, he wouldn’t show up for their plans, it was like he vanished off the face of the earth. These days happened rarely enough that it sent his brothers into a panic when they happened. Evil was the one who acted as the voice of reason, talking them down from chasing after Hiromu. It was such a contrast to Hiromu’s normal behavior and need for constant attention that it was difficult for them to understand. 

When one day of no contact hit two and stretched towards three, Evil’s words were no longer enough. Even Sanada was getting twitchy, looking to Evil for reassurance that their baby brother was okay, but taking no comfort from said reassurance.  
“He needs to be with his family.” Naito argued with Evil for the umpteenth time, glowering at the big man when he remained unmoved. 

“He’s fine.” Evil said flatly. 

“You don’t know that!” Bushi said. “You haven’t spoken to him, none of us have. How do you know he hasn’t hurt himself, or that he doesn’t need our help?” 

“I know.” Evil said. 

“Evil, we just want to make sure he’s alright.” Shingo pointed out calmly. “We won’t stay if he is truly okay and just wants to be alone.” 

“Hiormu is not you Evil!” Naito yelled slamming his palms down on Evil’s kitchen table in frustration when he remained silent. The group had descended on Evil’s house, determined to make him see their point of view. Evil was the only one who knew where Hiromu went on these little jaunts. “He is not equipped to deal with his feelings like you are. You’ve seen what happens to him, what he does to himself when he’s down.” 

Naito ran an agitated hand through his hair in frustration as Evil continued to ignore his arguments. 

“This isn’t the same.” Evil said though Naito’s words had images of Hiromu’s self harm flashing through his mind. Hiromu felt stronger than anyone he had ever met, he took everything to heart. “He just needs to be left alone.” 

“Goddamn it Evil, quit being so fucking stubborn!” Bushi shouted. “What if he’s hurting himself? We need to see he’s okay.” 

The thought caused a pang in Evil’s chest. He wasn’t the cold unfeeling bastard they were accusing him of being at the moment. He was trying to do right by Hiromu and respect his wishes to be left alone. Why couldn’t they understand that? 

“No.” 

“It’s not your choice to make Evil,” Naito snapped.

“You’re right. It’s not.” Evil said. “It’s Hiromu’s choice and he’s made it.” 

Sanada watched the argument that had been going on while past sundown, teeth gnawing on his bottom lip as he contemplated speaking up. It was rare he and Evil disagreed; sure they fought when adrenaline was high, but the two of them were so in sync they were rarely on separate wavelengths. 

“Evil.” Sanada said quietly, their bickering immediately hushing as the quietest member of their group spoke. He didn’t speak often, and when he did his words tended to carry weight with all of them. “We need to see him. If there’s something wrong and he’s not okay, you’re going to regret this.” 

Evil stared at his tag partner and best friend, his eyes searching over Sanada’s face before his shoulders slumped. He was right. If something happened to Hiromu, Evil would never forgive himself. 

“Fine.”

At Evil’s simple acquiescence the tension drained from the room, Naito taking a deep breath and feeling the anxiety seep out of him. 

“Thank you.” Naito said. “Now where can we find him?”

Evil immediately shook his head. 

“No way. I’m not betraying him. I’ll go get him, but I’m not going to tell you guys where he is. That’s his sanctuary. If he wants you to know he’ll tell you.” 

Naito looked like he was about to argue, but was stopped by Bushi’s hand on his arm making him deflate. 

“Okay. We’ll wait here for you.” Naito said begrudgingly. 

The group watched as Evil grabbed his keys and headed into the garage, the roaring engine of his truck quickly sounding.

“Thank you Sanada.” Bushi said when the garage door was closing. “You know you’re the only one Evil listens to sometimes.” 

Sanada shrugged.

“It’s been long enough.” He said simply. 

\---

Fifteen minutes later Evil pulled into the parking lot of the run down motel in one of the shadier districts of Tokyo, setting the alarm on his truck as he headed for the room he knew Hiromu was staying in. The curtains were drawn, no sound emanating from within and no light peeking through the slit of the drapes. 

“Hiro?” Evil said softly knocking on the door with three quick raps. “It’s Evil.” 

It only took a moment for the door to open, Hiromu puling it open slowly to peer at his friend.

“They wore you down, huh?” Hiromu said humorlessly stepping back and allowing Evil to enter. 

“Sanada played his hand.” Evil said apologetically. “He’s worried. They all are. It’s been three days. I tried to explain but they don’t get it. They don’t think you’re like me.” 

Hiromu laughed, the sound barking and harsh completely unlike his normal laughter that could fill you with delight. 

“I’m just as fucked up as you are.”

Evil took a seat on the end of the bed, making careful inventory of Hiromu as he paced around gathering his belongings. Just as he suspected Hiromu was fine. Just needed his space. 

“I know that. They do too. They just don’t want to accept it.” Evil said. 

Hiromu flashed him a wry smile as he zipped up his suitcase and glanced around the room to make sure he had everything he needed. 

“If you’re not ready, I’ll tell them to fuck off.” Evil said earnestly. “You can have all the time you need.” 

“Apparently not.” Hiromu said bitterly making Evil rise, ready to leave and tell his brothers to leave Hiromu the fuck alone. 

“Stop Evil.” 

He paused as Hiromu called to him. 

“It’s fine. I know their hearts are in the right places. I miss the idiots anyways.” He smiled, this time the bright energetic Hiromu showing through a bit more. “I’m ready to come home.”


	3. Unwelcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hiromu says he wants to be alone, he means it. Request prompt filled for "I want to be alone" and "I want to taste you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: language, sexual content

I softly knocked on the door, entering when a soft “come in” was heard, though I entered hesitantly. Hiromu was expecting his stablemate Naito to be arriving, not some intern he had never crossed paths with. I wasn’t sure whether my presence would be a welcome one. 

“Hiromu?” I called out tentatively as I walked towards what I assumed was the kitchen given the rattling of pots and pans I heard before the sounds immediately cut off at my words. 

“Who are you?” The sharp words sounded from behind me, making me yelp and spin around, hand flying to my chest as I stared at the blank face of Hiromu Takahashi. Looking to the side I saw another hallway that must be an alternate path to the kitchen, or I was headed in the complete wrong direction. 

“I’m Kai. I’m an intern with New Japan.” I told him trying to smile brightly and put him at ease as he continued to stare at me, his arms crossing over his chest. 

“Where’s Naito?” He asked. 

“Naito-sama got called into a meeting. My boss asked me to bring this stuff to you for him.” I explained holding up the duffle bag Naito was planning on delivering to Hiromu before he had been called away. 

“And what of the others? None of them could bring it to me?” 

I couldn’t miss the flash of hurt in Hiromu’s eyes as I confirmed all of his brothers were busy and not able to bring the bag to him. Hiromu grabbed the bag from my hand and headed down the hallway without waiting for a response leaving me staring open   
mouthed after him until he tossed a dirty look over his shoulder. 

“You can go now. I want to be alone.” 

I flinched as what I presumed to be his bedroom door slammed shut, echoing down the hallway. I turned to leave, but found myself hesitating and looking down the hallway Hiromu had disappeared down. It really wasn’t my business, but the flash of hurt in   
his eyes had gotten to me. I couldn’t leave him alone when he was down like this. 

I knocked on the door, opening it at his bidding to find HIromu sitting on his bed the contents of the duffle scattered around him; magazines, candy, books, puzzles and all kinds of other goods littered over the bedspread. 

“I thought I said I wanted to be alone.” HIromu said shortly. “What do you want?” 

“I just thought I could keep you company. I don’t want you to be lonely.” I said with one I hoped was a friendly smile, though I could feel it dimming as he stared back at me silently. 

“I don’t want your company. You’re not Naito. You’re not Evil. You’re not Sanada. You’re not Bushi. And you’re not Shingo. So I don’t want you here.” 

“Well I’m not leaving while you’re down like this.” I said stubbornly. “So why don’t you tell me what you do want that doesn’t include me leaving.” 

Something shifted in Hiromu with those words, his smile slowly lighting up his face, hooded eyes raking over me as if I was naked making me cross my arms over my chest as discomfort filled me. 

“I want to taste you.” HIromu said licking his tongue lewdly over his lips. 

I stood shocked for about two seconds before disbelief raged through me. 

“Oh go to hell!” I yelled stomping out of the room and out of his house slamming the front door behind me and hurrying to my car. 

Hiromu laughed leaning back against his pillows with a magazine in hand and a mouth full of taffy.

“I told her I wanted to be alone.”


	4. Too Late for Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu is a master at manipulation and talking people into things they may not want to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of smut, explicit language, non explicit sex with multiple partners

“If I never see your face again it will be too soon.” I screamed mascara tracks running down my cheeks as I tried to get away from him, pushing past the bodies who were standing around watching my destruction. 

“Get out of my way.” I yelled when they didn’t move fast enough, elbowing my way through the crowd as Hiromu Takahashi practically cackling with delight at my downfall as I ran away.

Oh I had played into his game so well. 

**

It had started three months ago, when I came on board with Tokyo Sports Magazine. It wasn’t a glamorous position, but it got my foot in the door. All I had to do was run around after the interviewers and photographers and run their errands from them. It was running one of these little errands between conference rooms that I first crossed paths with Hiromu Takahashi. 

I was immediately captivated by his bright personality and wide smile; the handsome face and bedroom eyes only served to suck me in. I had fallen fast and hard. If only I had known then that he didn’t reciprocate those feelings. Instead I threw myself at him with wild abandon, doing anything and everything I could to please him. 

The first time he mentioned introducing someone else to our bedroom games I had been in the woes of passion, Hiromu’s tongue buried deep inside my cunt before he grinned up at me, keeping me dangling on the edge of orgasm as he mentioned sharing me with Naito. In the haze of passion it had sounded intriguing and I had agreed. My regrets only came as we lay sated and I told Hiromu I wasn’t sure I wanted to have a threesome. The matter was dropped and I thought we had moved on until Naito showed up for dinner three nights later. 

Plied with plenty of wine and Hiromu’s wandering hands it wasn’t hard for the two of them to talk me into the bedroom. It was a night of pleasure I would never forget. Hiromu was a very generous lover and Naito added a component that thrilled me. I couldn’t bring myself to regret it the following morning. 

From there it was a slippery slope I fell down. After Naito it didn’t take more than some flowery words from Hiromu to entice me to give his other brothers a try, to experience the different styles of all five of them. After a few times Hiromu wasn’t satisfied with just one of them joining us, and started lobbying to try a couple at a time framing it in an attractive package of nothing but pleasure for me. Once again I pushed aside my feelings of discomfort and let Hiromu work his magic. 

It all culminated with Hiromu wanting me to spend the evening with all six of the Ingobernables at the same time. I held out for a month before giving in to Hiromu’s request. Between him and the rest of them with their silver tongues I caved. 

I had expected it to occur in our bedroom like all the other times, so I was caught off guard when Hiromu pulled me into their locker room when I came to visit him on my lunch break to find them all there, ready and waiting for me. Once the first set of hands was on me I was lost, falling into a haze of lust and pleasure and completely forgetting I was in the middle of my work day, that my bosses would be waiting for me. 

As soon as it was over everything changed. Hiromu was no longer the loving fun loving boyfriend instead staring at me with cold eyes as he pushed me out of the locker room door, barely dressed with bodily fluids covering me. 

“I think it’s time for you to fuck off” Hiromu said cheerfully as I cringed back into his chest seeing the crowd of judging people staring at me. 

“What?” I asked in disbelief unable to understand what was happening. 

“Like I want to date some whore who fucked my entire stable.” Hiromu scoffed. “As soon as you spread your legs for Naito we were done.”


	5. Ask Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day in, day out Hiromu Takahashi hears the same questions in interviews until he decides to make things more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, sexual content, oral sex,

Out of everyone in New Japan you had to say that Hiromu Takahashi was by far your favorite interview. His sheer dedication to his character fascinated you. How he was in the ring carried over into his interviews with amazing alacrity. You had the pleasure of sitting down with him on three separate occasions so far, and each time you found him stealing a little bit of your heart. You had a huge crush on his free spirit and irresistible charm. 

Up until today you had only seen the naïve and childlike side of Hiromu. When he walked through the door today you could immediately tell you were being exposed to a different side of Hiromu Takahashi. He still had the same air of frenetic energy surrounding him, though it seemed more concentrated as he strolled into the rom. His eyes were hooded, face drawn tightly as he crossed the room and threw himself into the chair across the table from you. 

“How are you today Hiromu?” You asked flashing him a bright smile as you pulled out your pen and paper ready to jot down notes once he started rambling. 

“Tired.” He said shortly, his head hanging a bit, hair dangling over his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Did you not sleep well last night?” You asked in an effort to get him to engage with you. Otherwise this interview was going to be a flop if he wouldn’t give you more than one word answers. 

“I’m tired of you.” Hiromu said bluntly making you gasp in surprise. “I’m tired of your stupid boring questions. Asking me the same thing every time I see you. ‘Hiromu how do you feel about your opponent? Hiromu are you going to win the match? Hiromu what does the writing on your tape mean?’ It’s ridiculous.” Hiromu mocked you. “Is it really that difficult to come up with something original?” 

You were completely unprepared for the sudden hostility Hiromu was displaying. The two of you had gotten along so well in your prior interviews. You took a few deep breaths, hoping you weren’t letting him see how deeply his words had cut you. 

“What do you want from me Hiromu?” You asked. “I’m just trying to do my job. I’m a wrestling journalist. I’m supposed to ask about your matches.” 

“Challenge me.” Hiromu snapped, slamming his palms down on the table making a loud thwack echo through the room. You jumped at the aggressive move, heart pounding as you stared at Hiromu. “Ask me something no one else has.” 

Caught completely off guard you stared blankly across the table as your mind scrambled for something, anything to ask that would satisfy Hiromu. 

“C’mon Y/N,” Hiromu taunted. “I thought you were good at your job. The hot shot interviewer. Are you saying you can’t come up with a single out of the box question? You aren’t capable of improvising under pressure?” 

“I…I don’t know.” You stuttered flushing as you felt yourself losing your cool. This had never happened to you before. You were always calm, cool and collected. Able to think on the fly and go with the flow. But Hiromu had you completely unbalanced with this sudden shift in personality. 

Silence stretched throughout the room as Hiromu stared at you with fire burning in his eyes. He was challenging you, but you didn’t know why. He didn’t move a muscle, another factor that had you reeling. Hiromu was energy and movement, this stillness wasn’t him. It was like a completely different person had taken over him and you were floundering trying to get your footing. 

“Ask me!” Hiromu suddenly shouted breaking the silence and making you startle again. 

“Ask you what!” You yelled, frustration making you lash out. “Just what the hell am I supposed to be asking you?” 

“Ask me how many times I’ve gotten my dick sucked this week?” Hiromu said with a filthy smirk. 

“Excuse me?” You squeaked out shocked at what had just come out of his mouth.

“Ask me about the girls Naito and I fucked in the back of the limo last week.” Hiromu said. “Or about the girl Sanada and I shared last night.” You watched warily as Hiromu rose to his feet, keeping you trapped in his stare as he rounded the table until he was by your side. 

“Ask me how we made her scream so loudly that our neighbors in the hotel called the police thinking we were killing her.” Hiromu sat on the table top next to you, leaning down to whisper: “Ask me.” 

“I’m not going to ask you those kinds of questions.” You said trying to sound firm as you looked into his eyes. Hiromu smiled shaking his head as he reached his hand out to stroke his fingers along your cheek. His touch felt good and you leaned into it without being consciously aware of it, your eyes drifting closed for a second as his fingers trailed over your skin. 

“Ask me to let you suck my dick,” Hiromu said, leaning down so his face was level with yours, his tongue darting out to lick his lips drawing your attention to them. It took you a second to comprehend his words as you tore your attention away from those full lips that you wanted to feel against your own. 

“What?” You asked looking into his eyes wondering if you had heard what you thought you did. 

“Ask me to let you put my cock in your mouth.” He repeated. Immediately you began shaking your head no, only to find the movement stopped as Hiromu grabbed the back of your head and forced you to nod yes. “Say the words.” Hiromu said sharply.

“Can I suck your dick?” You asked hesitantly flinching back as Hiromu threw his hands up in exasperation as he got to his feet and started pacing agitatedly around the table. 

“That was pathetic,” Hiromu spat pausing in his frenetic pacing to cross his arms and stare petulantly at you. “You’re acting like you don’t want my dick. I know you do. I’ve seen you looking at me. I saw the lust in your eyes. You want it. So ask me properly.” He demanded. 

You were so confused, lost as to how this interview had gone so badly off the rails. All you wanted was to ask your questions and write your story. Yet there was that part of you screaming Hiromu was right; that you had dreamed about what he was suggesting. That part that was salivating at the thought of him being in your mouth.

Hiromu watched you impatiently as you mulled over your response. He already knew what you were going to say. How he knew and you didn’t befuddled him, but it was no surprise to him when you slowly nodded your head. 

“Hiromu, will you please let me suck your dick?” You asked sweetly looking to him with wide hopeful eyes as you drew your bottom lip between your teeth. Of course it wasn’t that easy Hiromu already shaking his head in the negative before you finished speaking.

“You’ve made this much more difficult that it should have been.” He said with a disappointed pursing of his lips. “I should have already been in your throat by now. Which means you’re going to have to work a little harder to get those pretty lips around me.” 

Pulling out a chair from the table Hiromu sank into it in a wide legged stance, palming the growing bulge between his legs. 

“I want you to get on the floor and crawl to me. Then you’re going to beg me real nice to give you the honor of having my cock between your lips.” Hiromu told you. His demand was degrading, yet it excited you. Nerves had your eyes darting to the door, scared someone may walk in on what was about to happen.

“Nobody but me will ever know.” Hiromu cajoled in his deep soothing voice. “Just crawl to me and I’ll give you want you’ve wanted.” Before you talked yourself out of it you pushed out of your chair and crawled around the table on your hands and knees towards Hiromu, coming to a rest at his feet and looking up at him with hopeful eyes. 

“Please Hiromu, can I please taste you? Can I put you in my mouth and suck you?” You asked. For a few tense seconds you were afraid he was going to go back on his words and tell you no as he stared down at you with a contemplative expression before waving to his groin.

“You may. And when you’re done you’re going to thank me for allowing you to do so.” Hiromu said with a smirk as you nodded hands already reaching for his zipper as he leaned back and let you go to work.


	6. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of chaos Hiromu is left behind   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, vaginal fingering, teasing, light bondage

You had done it. Despite the obstacles thrown your way and the resistance faced at every turn you had done it. You had gotten Los Ingobernables de Japon on their tour bus in time for its scheduled departure. It most definitely had not been easy. Despite you telling them the night before of the irregular departure time not a single one of them had retained the knowledge. Naito had been relatively easy to find. The difficult part with him had been dragging him out of the cocoon of blankets he had buried himself in, getting him to put some clothes on and trudging him to the bus. A sleepy Naito was a very grouchy Naito so he made sure you got an earful of his displeasure as you led him into his sleeping cabin. Never had you been so glad to shut the door on someone. 

Bushi hadn’t been in his hotel room when you showed up. He had sworn up and down he wasn’t going to the clubs tonight and given that Bushi was usually pretty up front about his plans you figured he was on one of his nocturnal strolls. You had learned over the past few weeks of your employment that Bushi was a bit of an insomniac and often took strolls around the hotel grounds when he couldn’t sleep. So you had wondered the grounds for thirty minutes looking all over for him. You had finally stumbled across him in the pool area and soon wished you hadn’t as you got an eyeful of his bare ass fucking some girl on the side of the pool. So you had turned your back and tried to ignore the sounds coming from the couple as you waited for him to finish. As soon as he had exited the pool area you grabbed him by his elbow and led him towards the bus all the while having to listen to his questions about whether you had enjoyed the performance. 

You’d had to resort to bribery to find out just where in the hell Evil and Sanada had disappeared too. Empty rooms had greeted you and you knew for damn sure they weren’t enjoying a quiet night in. So you had gone to the concierge to find out where the hotel’s limo had taken your two erstwhile clients. A pocketful of yen lighter you finally had their destination and a ride from the hotel to collect them. You wish you could unsee what you saw when you entered that VIP room. You got a much more intimate view of both Evil and Sanada than you had ever hoped to. Not to mention their companions. Of course by this time you were cutting it close to departure time so you had to break up their festivities. Which, needless to say did not go over well. At all. Your protestations that you had warned them of the early departure time fell on deaf ears. As did your vehement protests that they were not to bring along one of their little playthings to finish them off on the ride. You felt utterly humiliated as Evil and Sanada sat across from you in the limo and had her suck them off as you pointedly stared out the window and once again tried to drown out sounds you’d rather not hear. 

But you had done it. You had gotten them all on the bus in time to leave. Sinking back into the plush couch seat you closed your eyes relief coursing through you as the bus engine roared to life. Your eyes closed and you felt yourself drifting away ready to forget the nightmare of the past few hours as the bus pulled away from the curb. 

“Where’s Hiromu?” Bushi asked stepping out of the back of the bus where the compartment he and Hiromu were sharing was housed. Your eyes shot open and you looked at him in confusion. 

“What?” You asked shaking your head to clear it. 

“Hiromu, where is he? He’s not on the bus.” Bushi said glaring at you. Horror had your eyes widening and panic set in as you realized you had forgotten all about Hiromu Takahashi. 

“Stop the bus!” You screamed rushing towards the front of the bus yelling at the top of your lungs for the bus driver to stop. “We have to go back.” 

“What the fuck is going on?” A grouchy Evil opened the door to his and Sanada’s compartment.

“She forgot Hiromu.” Bushi explained gesturing in your direction. “He’s not on the bus.” 

Of course Evil found that hilarious breaking out into loud guffawing laughter that had Naito opening his door in irritation. 

“What is going on?” Naito snapped glaring at Evil who was still laughing, only now joined by Sanada from his bunk as he was filled in on the kerfuffle. 

“Our illustrious assistant forgot Hiromu.” Bushi said the beginnings of a smile coming to his face now that the bus was turning around to get their little brother. 

You sat by the front doors of the bus studiously ignoring the four members of LIJ who were mulling suggestions of just how Hiromu was going to react to being left behind. 

You didn’t have to go far to find him, he was standing right where the bus was meant to depart with his luggage. The doors to the bus opened and Hiromu climbed on board, getting greeted boisterously by his brothers as he pushed past you. 

“You guys left me?” Hiromu said making them quickly issue denials. 

“Never Hiromu.” Naito said emphatically. “She.” He pointed at you. “Forgot you. We were all in our beds already.” 

You found yourself staring into the sad face of Hiromu a pout jutting out his lower lip as he stared at you before shaking his head in disappointment and following Bushi to their cabin. You felt absolutely horrible as they all disappeared into their respective compartments and shut the doors behind them. How could you forget one of your charges? You blamed the confusion of corralling the other four, but there was really no excuse. And poor Hiromu. He was so upset at having been forgotten. 

With a defeated slump to your shoulders you changed into your pajamas then headed into the sleep cabin you were sharing with Naito. Climbing onto the top bunk you laid down, the motion of the bus soon lulling you into a fitful sleep. 

You didn’t know how long you had been out for when you were startled awake by hot breath on your face. Eyes flying open you found yourself staring into the angry face of one Hiromu Takahashi. His body hovered over yours, mere inches separating your bodies. Heart racing uncontrollably at the fright you took several deep breaths trying to calm yourself. 

“What are you doing in here Hiromu?” You whispered. “Get out. You’re going to wake up Naito.” 

“Naito-san went to sleep with Bushi so we could resolve our issues.” Hiromu said with a smirk that quickly dropped as he pouted down at you. “You forgot about me. Left me behind. Do I not matter to you?”

Anger at his appearing in your bed was quickly replaced with remorse as he stared down at you with hurt filled eyes. 

“No Hiromu! You matter.” You were quick to reassure him, your hand reaching up to cup his cheek. “I’m so sorry. I was just frazzled having to get all the other guys and Evil and Sanada did… some stuff that had me knocked for a loop. I didn’t mean to forget you. I’m so sorry.” You stroked his cheek with your thumb, his eyes closing in pleasure as the sensations. 

“I accept your apology Y/N-chan.” Hiromu said brightly making relief course through you that was cut short at his next words. “But…you still need to be punished.”

“No I…” Your protests were stopped by his finger pressing to your lips and a glare on his face. 

“Yes you do. I need to do something to make sure you never forget about me again.” Hiromu said. You gasped when he grabbed the hem of your shirt and pulled it up your body, stilling your struggles with his body weight as he fashioned a tie out of the material and secured your hands above your head. 

“You can’t do this Hiromu.” Your attempt at firm words came out much breathier than you had hoped, your nipples pebbling in the cool air as Hiromu straddled you. 

“You owe me, Y/N-chan,” Hiromu chided. “You left me behind. You forgot about me. That cannot go unpunished.” Your protests died on your lips as Hiromu leaned down and pecked a kiss on them. His lips were softer than you had ever imagined and you couldn’t deny the tingle between your thighs at his action. His lips kissed each of your cheeks and then began their descent down the side of your neck, sucking the flesh in his mouth before moving on. As far as punishments went this wasn’t half bad you thought as Hiromu scooted down your body until his mouth was level with your breasts. Cupping them in his hands he flicked his tongue over your nipples moving back and forth between each breast with sweeping licks and kisses and then sucking the nipple in his mouth. 

His actions had you arching off the bed, seeing his tongue as he swirled it around each peak. His teeth grazed over your nipple then issued a sharp bite that had you gasping. Letting go of one breast his hand reached between your legs and started stroking your folds as he sucked on your nipple. His fingers moved fast, rubbing over your clit and pinching it making you moan loudly as he gave you just enough pleasure to drive you crazy. 

“Please Hiromu,” You moaned pushing your hips against his hand seeking that extra friction to make you cum. 

“Please what?” He asked looking up with a smile as he slowed his finger movements. 

“Please stop teasing me.” You begged as his fingers pushed inside you. 

“If you don’t like my teasing then why are you moaning?” Hiromu asked twisting his hand as he bit down on your nipple making you cry out in pleasure. 

“Please?” You begged again crying out in disappointment as he once again slowed his movements. When he pulled his fingers free you almost cried in frustration, breath coming in heavy gasps as he brought his fingers to your mouth. You sucked them in, your tongue swirling around the digits as Hiromu sucked on your tits and rubbed as your cunt with his other hand. 

Then just like that he was gone. Hiromu smirked up at you as you looked at him in a lust filled daze. 

“Maybe this will help you remember me in the future.” Hiromu said, sliding the door closed and walking out leaving you a panting frustrated mess.

“Hiromu!” You yelled. “Hiromu! Untie me, right now!” Your demands were meant with silence and you struggled uselessly against your bonds as you were left to wonder just who was going to come to your rescue.


	7. On His Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu goes out alone for the first time since his injury  
> Prompt request filled for “What if I kissed you right now?”

For the first time since his injury Hiromu was out on his own. His brothers didn’t know. If they did, they would be here. He knew that without a doubt; and while a part of him wanted to see them a bigger part just wanted to be out on his own. To get some semblance of normalcy back in his life. 

That was why he was far outside of his normal haunts. Hiromu didn’t want to risk running into anyone he knew. He knew it would hurt them to know he went out without inviting them. He would confess after. When he could be face-to-face and explain that he was feeling a bit smothered and just needed some freedom. He loved them to death, but since his injury they had taken their overprotectiveness into hyper drive. 

Hearing rustling and the scrape of a stool on the floor next to him Hiromu raised his head, looking to his left through the curtain of his hair at the pretty girl in a red dress now sitting next to him. Immediately Hiromu took inventory of her, filing away his observations to determine the best course of seduction. Hiromu was better than anyone at adapting to being what his potential target was seeking. Naito called it a gift. Bushi said he was a chameleon. Hiromu wouldn’t go that far, but he would admit it came in handy when he was on the hunt. 

This girl looked like she needed someone soft and sweet. Yes she was dressed like she was looking for attention, but the hunched over way she sat, and reserved mannerisms told him she was shy. Her hemming and hawing as the bartender tried to take her drink order told him she wasn’t a drinker. Hiromu had seen her type enough. Probably just broke up with a boyfriend, maybe he told her she was boring or frigid and now she was out to prove him wrong. Judging by what he was seeing, Hiromu was pretty confident the boyfriend wasn’t wrong. This was not a woman comfortable with her sexuality. 

“Try a Zombie.” Hiromu suggested as she continued to remain undecided. “It’s sweet and easy to drink. Perfect for a beginner.” He didn’t mention how potent that particular drink was, or that it was going to lower her inhibitions. That information wasn’t pertinent. 

With a minute shake of his head the bartender turned around and began making the drink for her.

“What makes you think I’m a beginner?” She asked shifting in her seat to peer at Hiromu who flashed her a friendly smile. 

“I could see you floundering. Not used to ordering for yourself?” Hiromu asked. 

“Not really.” She admitted softly. “My boyfriend used to order for me. I didn’t want to get what he would want me to have.” 

“Rebelling are we?” Hiromu teased with a flirty smile. 

“Trying to.” She laughed. “I don’t think I’m being very successful.” 

“You’re not doing too badly.” Hiromu told her scooting closer and tapping his finger lightly on the side of her head. “You’ve just got to get him out of here.” 

“How do I do that?” She asked leaning into his touch. 

“What if I kissed you right now?” Hiromu leaned closer, his mouth hovering inches from hers. “Do you think that would make you forget all about him? I’ve been told I’m magic with my tongue.” 

“I guess we could try to find out.” She said impishly, closing the distance between them and pressing her lips to his.


	8. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Hiromu wanted was some time alone to work on his drawings, but he keeps getting distracted 
> 
> Prompt request fulfilled for “Just be still and relax…” and “You aren’t very good at this, you need more practice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Public sexual contact; oral sex; verbal humiliation; some reluctance

For over fifteen minutes Hiromu Takahashi has been staring at the blonde haired woman seated at the diner counter. He was in the corner booth, his BOSJ notebook spread out on the table in front of him as he worked on his drawings. Hiromu had been quite diligently working when her voice caught his attention. He had looked up from the Marty Scurll drawing he was just completing and hadn’t looked away since. It wasn’t that she was so beautiful he couldn’t look away. Or that something about her spoke to him, captivated him. No, it was none of those things. Hiromu was staring because he swore he recognized but couldn’t quite place her. 

It was the voice that he recognized more so than her face and Hiromu leaned back against the booth, arms stretching wide, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he thought. Hiromu always struggled remembering names and faces, so he was repeatedly coming up blank as he tried to place her. Interviewer? Photographer? Agent? Lawyer? Who was she? Hiromu’s frustration was rising at this woman interrupting his time. He had come here to be away from distractions to work on his book and now he couldn’t focus on anything but that woman. 

It wasn’t until she finished her meal and rose from the counter that things clicked into place. She froze when she saw Hiromu, eyes widening in panic and a strangled sound escaping her throat. It was then that Hiromu remembered; images of her kneeling on the floor in the LIJ locker room covered in the sticky remnants of five men flashing through his mind. Hiromu smirked making her flinch, eyes darting around for escape though she found herself unable to flee. 

“Kanna-chan how nice to see you again,” Hiromu called loudly, raising his hand and beckoning her to him with the crook of a finger. “Come join me.” 

Kanna swallowed nervously acutely aware she was the center of attention in the small diner thanks to Hiromu’s boisterous greeting. She wanted to run, still haunted by nightmares of her time with Los Ingobernables de Japon, brief though it may have been. The things she had done with them. Things she had let them do to her. Kanna had never imagined herself as that type of girl, but the moment they had all turned their charm on her she had been lost. 

Reluctantly she moved towards Hiromu, pausing at the table as he stared at her with an unfathomable expression. 

“You’ve disrupted my morning.” Hiromu said flatly. “I came here to work and get away from distractions, yet here you are distracting me.” 

“I’m sorry?” Kanna said questioningly. 

“You should be.” Hiromu said. “I told you to join me.” He waved impatiently for her to sit and Kanna slowly sat down, staying on the edge as far from him as she could. Despite her callous dismissal from employment Kanna knew he could easily draw her into his web. Hiromu stared at her coldly, the anger beginning to show on his face as she continued to hover; ready to run. 

“Closer.” Hiromu demanded. 

Kanna slowly slid around the booth as Hiromu kept beckoning her to his side. He was only satisfied when Kanna was pressed to him; able to feel his body heat emanating into her skin. She made a startled noise of protest when Hiromu’s hand landed on her thigh, fingertips dancing on the hem of her shorts. 

“How have you been Kanna-chan?” Hiromu asked solicitously. “You look much better than the last time I saw you.” He flashed a wicked grin as she blanched, fingers on his free hand reaching to stroke her long blonde hair. “You changed your hair.” 

Kanna leaned away from his touch, his words invoking memories she wanted to forget. It was shameful how easily she had given into the men; five of them no less. The last thing she wanted to do was take a trip down memory lane. 

“I have to go.” Kanna finally spoke after a moment’s lingering silence. “I have somewhere to be.” She started to slide out of the booth, but her progress was immediately halted by the hand on her thigh tightening to a painful degree and the hand in her hair giving a sharp tug on her silky strands. 

“Just be still and relax.” Hiromu commanded. “You’re not going anywhere until I say so. I don’t know why you’re in such a hurry, we had such fun the last time we were together.” His fingers creeped up her shorts the hand moving to cup her pussy between her legs. “Do you remember last time?” 

“Yes.” Kanna whispered eyes darting around the diner wondering how everyone could be so completely oblivious to Hiromu’s inappropriate actions. “I remember very well. I also remembered being dragged from your locker room and thrown out on my ass with a severance check and a best of luck.” 

Hiromu chuckled before pressing his palm tight into Kanna’s crotch, rubbing the heel against her heat as he watched her squirm. 

“I don’t recall us making you cum during your all too brief employment with our stable.” Hiromu pondered. “Seems like an egregious oversight on our part.” His movements picked up speed Hiromu’s eyes focused on Kanna’s face as it began to flush and her breathing quickened. Dropping his other hand from her hair Hiromu reached for the button of her shorts, opening it and pulling down her zipper, slapping away her hands when she tried to interfere. “Behave. You want to cum don’t you?” 

Kanna was torn. The sensations Hiromu was creating had her yearning for more, yet she couldn’t forget they were in a very public location. Her eyes fluttered closed as she gasped in a breath when Hiromu’s hand slipped into her shorts his fingers sliding through her folds. Her objections were quickly being forgotten as Hiromu’s fingers pushed inside her pussy, thrusting inside as his thumb rubbed her clit. Kanna moaned, her hips lifting off the bench seat as she sought deeper penetration from Hiromu who continued his almost agonizingly slow movements on her clit, making her whimper as he dangled her right on the edge of cumming. 

“Tell me. You want to cum, yes?” Hiromu demanded. Kanna frantically nodded her head, casting pleading eyes at Hiromu as he pressed his thumb against her clit ceasing his movements. She impatiently rocked trying to force the stimulation she needed making Hiromu frown down at her. “I’m not making you cum unless I get something in return.” A third finger was inserted making Kanna squeak and Hiromu twisted his hand the best he could while confined by her shorts making her back arch and a loud moan fill the air between them. Kanna’s juices were leaking down Hiromu’s hand and she was well past the point of logical thought as he chased when Hiromu was dangling just beyond her reach. 

“Anything.” Kanna promised rashly. “Anything you want.” Her words trailed off as Hiromu began thrusting rapidly into her, his thumb rubbing her clit in circles the twists of his fingers having her whimpering and clawing as his hand as her orgasm crashed over her in seconds. Her thighs clenched around Hiromu’s hand as she shuddered through her climax, whimpering as Hiromu withdrew his hands from her short. Kanna’s face scrunched up as Hiromu wiped her juices off on her cheeks and lips leaving glistening residue behind. 

“Follow me.” Hiromu said cheerfully sliding out of the booth. Kanna slid out behind him, suddenly very aware of the looks of disgust being sent her way. She felt like her face was on fire as she realized they knew exactly what had just happened and exactly where she was going as she followed Hiromu back towards the restrooms. They passed the diner door on the way and Kanna eyed it longingly, part of her desperately wanting to flee. Resolutely Kanna looked away from the door and lengthened her strides to catch up to Hiromu. 

Ushering her into the men’s room Hiromu motioned for her to kneel just inside the doorway. 

“What if someone comes in?” She asked looking nervously at the door behind her. 

“Then they see you sucking my dick.” Hiromu said impatiently. “Get on your knees and suck me. I have things to do.” Sinking to her knees Kanna tried to ignore the fact that she was kneeling on a nasty bathroom floor and concentrated on Hiromu. Unzipping his pants she pulled out his semi-hard cock, stroking it to full erectness before bringing him to her mouth. Her lips closed around his length and Kanna hallowed her cheeks sucking hard and bobbing her head along his length taking him in a little further with each movement. 

After a few moments Hiromu grabbed her hair pulling Kanna off of him and forcing her to look up into his disappointed face. 

“I don’t remember you being this bad.” He said bluntly. “You aren’t very good at this, you need more practice.” 

“I’m doing the best I can.” Kanna argued tears stinging her eyes at his brutal assessment. It wasn’t like she was some slut going around sucking every dick she came across. And when she had been with LIJ they hadn’t exactly let her have much control. 

“You’re ruining it for me.” Hiromu pouted. “I just wanted a nice blowjob and you can’t even do that properly. No wonder we had to fire you.” Not knowing why Kanna began to apologize, quickly being shushed by Hiromu holding his hand up. “Just put your hands behind your back. “Apparently I’m going to have to do all the work today.” Kanna followed his instructions, lacing her fingers behind her back as Hiromu grabbed two handfuls of her hair after sliding his cock past her lips. 

With a quick snap of his hips Hiromu was deep in her throat, smirking as the sounds of Kanna gagging filled the room. He could feel the drool pooling into her mouth as his tip slammed into the back of her throat. Holding her nose pressed to his groin his eyes closed in pleasure as she struggled in his hold, impressed that she still followed his directive and kept her hands behind her back. He thought Evil might enjoy playing with her a bit more. She seemed like the rather submissive type. 

Yanking her off Hiromu grinned as she gasped in heavy breaths, eyes watering and a string of spit trailing from her lips to the head of his cock. Then he thrust back into her mouth, this time fucking her face hard and fast as he muttered nonsensical words under his breath. With a final grunt Hiromu held himself deep in her throat his seed pumping out of his cock in hot spurts as Kanna struggled to swallow around him. 

Pulling free from her mouth Hiromu wiped the tip of his cock off on her forehead before straightening himself. Without a backwards glance he walked out, returning to his booth and his interrupted drawings. He didn’t even bother looking up as she stumbled out of the bathroom and out of the diner door, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he put the finishing touches on the umbrella man.


	9. Good Housekeeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu Takahashi is enjoying playing games with his housekeeper   
> Prompt request filled for “Don’t tempt me.”“Would you mind if I kissed you?” “I can smell the virgin on you.” “A kiss for good luck?” and “What do you do if you’re in love with someone who won’t give you the time of day?”

Your first day alone in the field and only two houses in you were exhausted. Your training was complete and you were out on your own. You had taken a part-time job with a house cleaning service to help you earn extra money to get through school. You thought it would be an easy way to earn money. You liked to clean so you figured you may as well get paid for it. What you hadn’t taken into account was how particular rich people were with the way they wanted things done. Every house had a list of instructions that you were expected to follow by the letter. It was much more mentally taxing than you had expected. 

Pulling into the driveway of your next home you punched in the gate code before slowly driving up the long driveway. You parked the van and moved to the back carefully going through your list and grabbing the necessary equipment to place on your trolley. So consumed in your task you didn’t hear the gate opening or the rumbling of an engine until you were nearly startled out of your skin as a black Lamborghini skidded to a stop beside your van blaring the horn repeatedly.

The passenger’s window rolled down and you found yourself staring at a gorgeous man with black and blonde hair, mirrored sunglasses covering his eyes and an expression of pure impatience on his face. 

“Hurry up Hiro!” The man yelled impatiently taking the time to give you a slow once over before his attention returned to the front door of the house.

“Coming Seiya-san, relax. Always in such a hurry.” Your head spun in the direction of the voice, immediately captivated by the man strolling down the walkway. Maybe not as conventionally handsome as the first man, but something immediately drew you in. His shoulder length hair with red tips bounced on his shoulders as he half-skipped half-walked towards his waiting friend. Seemingly taking notice of you for the first time the man smirked before approaching you with a courtly bow. 

He grabbed your hand and pressed a kiss to the top of it making you blush fiercely as he rose, his tongue darting over his lips as he brought his face to yours standing improperly close, your noses practically touching. 

“I can smell the virgin on you.” He said with a devilish laugh before spinning away and hopping into the Lamborghini leaving you staring in open-mouthed disbelief as it tore down the driveway and out the gates. 

It took you a moment to recover, his comment throwing you off-kilter. What did he mean by that? There was no way he could know you were a virgin, was there? You didn’t think there was anything about you that screamed innocent. Was he just assuming because you looked young? Shaking off these thoughts you closed up the van and pushed the trolley into the home. 

Moving from room to room you diligently followed the instructions provided by your employer, making sure to leave the room spotless before moving onto the next area. As you worked you couldn’t help but think of the owner of this home. Hiromu Takahashi. You hadn’t heard of him, but you quickly garnered what he did for a living as you moved into his office. The walls were plastered with photos of him in various wrestling moments, holding belts high in victory, or looking crushed in defeat. One particular photo of him with a stuffed cat tore at your heart strings as Hiromu clutched at its tattered remains. 

Later that evening, once you were settled in bed for the evening you found yourself compelled to search for more information on the man. He had captivated you with that completely inappropriate interaction and now you couldn’t seem to get him out of your head. After spending hours on social media, watching matches and press conferences you finally rolled over to sleep, with a burgeoning crush on one of your clients.

It was a few weeks before you crossed paths with Hiromu again. From what you gathered he had an insane schedule and was rarely actually in his home. It seemed every time you were scheduled to clean his home he was gone or had just left. A few times you had seen him in that same black Lamborghini jetting out the gates waving as they sped past your van. 

Today a new vehicle was waiting, a big black truck with a man you recognized as Evil from your research into Hiromu leaning against the side of it. The front door of the house was wide open and a suitcase sat next to it. You carefully parked the van and moved to the rear to unload your supplies when Hiromu appeared in the doorway.

“You could’ve loaded my suitcase Evil-san.” Hiromu chided with a smile. 

“I’m not your fucking butler Hiromu.” Evil snapped sullenly as he moved to the rear of the SUV and popped open the hatch. 

“No but you are my chauffer and a good chauffer loads their boss’s luggage.” Hiromu said with a laugh as he made his way towards you.

“I’m going to chauffer my boot up your ass if you don’t shut up.” Evil said climbing into the driver’s seat. 

“I don’t like to drive.” Hiromu confided stopping in front of you with a wide smile. “Usually Seiya-san drives me but he had company he wasn’t quite ready to part ways with yet. Evil-san loves me so he offered to come get me.” You couldn’t help but smile at his antics, staring at him with stars in yours eyes.

“I don’t love you. Get in the fucking car before I leave your ass behind.” Evil grumbled slamming his door shut and glaring pointedly at Hiromu through the windshield. 

“He does love me.” Hiromu whispered, once again his face inappropriately close to yours, his lips millimeters from brushing yours. Yours eyes followed his hand as it brushed his hair back from his eyes, those brown orbs boring into your eyes with filthy promises in them. 

“Would you mind if I kissed you?” He asked the tip of his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. 

“No,” You said breathlessly, unable to believe he was offering what you had been imagining since the very first day you met him. 

“I knew it.” He leaned back and patted you on the head before lifting his suitcase and hurrying to toss it in the rear, his laughter ringing out as you stood there feeling the burn of humiliation as they drove off. 

Yet that didn’t deter your crush. If anything it fueled your feelings. He was so carefree and fun loving, a little teasing wasn’t so bad. But the next few times you saw him, Hiromu barely acknowledged you. Despite being home for the entirety of your 3 hour cleaning the last time, he hadn’t said more than hello to you. It left you wanting more, which was why you were eating ice cream and crying to your best friend on the phone.

“What do you do if you’re in love with someone who won’t give you the time of day?” You whined taking a bite of cookies and cream while you waited for her to impart some brilliant advice. 

“I don’t know what to tell you.” She said unhelpfully. “Why don’t you flirt with him a bit? From what you’ve told me he seems like a flirty fun-loving guy. Show him that you are. Make him want you.” 

You wished you could do that. You wished you could be flirty and make him want you. But that just wasn’t you. Morosely you hung up with your friend, pouting into your pillow as you pined after a guy who seemed to only be interested in playing games. 

When again you crossed paths with him it was in what seemed to be your normal meeting spot in the driveway. His regular ride was back, Seiya Sanada waiting impatiently in the driver’s seat of the Lamborghini windows down as Hiromu once again took his sweet time in sauntering out of the house. And once again Hiromu stopped in front of you with that knowing smirk of his. 

“You know what? I really just want to smack that smug little smile off your face.” You said. Immediately your eyes widened and you slapped your hand over your mouth unable to believe you had voiced that thought aloud. 

“Aww, you want to slap me? I’ll let you, c’mon slap me.” He teased patting his cheek, making your ire rise again.

“Don’t tempt me.” You said through gritted teeth, fist clenching as he laughed. 

“That’s not what you want to do to me.” Hiromu said with a grin. “You want to get your hands on me, but not to slap me.” His fingers reached out brushing through your hair. “I have a big match tomorrow night. Very important. Would you give me a kiss for good luck?” 

Immediately your anger deflated as his words sunk in. Your eyes locked on his lips imagining how soft they would feel against yours. Without thought you leaned forward eyes closing as you moved to kiss him only to come up with empty air and the sound of laughter from Hiromu and Sanada. 

“I said would you. Not that I wanted you to.” Hiromu chuckled moving to join Sanada in his car. “You really must stop throwing yourself at me Y/N-chan. It reeks of desperation.”


	10. Both

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you choose between Hiromu and Naito? Easy. You don't.  
> Prompt request filled for “Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, m/f/m threesome, no slash, smut, oral sex, explicit sexual content

How does one choose between Tetsuya Naito and Hiromu Takahashi? That was the conundrum you had been facing at the end of the evening. All through the night both men had been attentive and flirty and you were torn as to which one to choose as your evening companion. So you had taken the easy way out and chosen both. They had looked surprised at first that you had suggested such a thing, but they didn’t offer any objection. 

Instead they led you from the club on a short walk to their hotel. One or the other of them constantly touching and teasing you along the way. At one point Hiromu had grabbed you and pushed against a building wall, his mouth devouring yours as his hands roamed over your body, only to pull away leaving you wanting and continuing the walk. Not to be outdone Naito pulled you to his side and slid his hand under your blouse, tweaking your nipples into needy beads as he nipped at your neck.

Needless to say by the time the elevator dinged for the correct floor you were desperate for both of them, hands reaching for their bodies, lips seeking any flesh they could find. 

“Where’s the bed?” You moaned as soon as you were through the door, entering a suite with the living room front and center. 

“Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.” Naito said, and immediately you had four hands ripping at your clothing tossing the offending garments around the room with no care as Naito came to hold you from behind and Hiromu your front. Naito kissed and bit at your neck as your hand reached back, clasping the back of his head and guiding him on while Hiromu flicked his tongue over your sensitive nipples, both men eliciting gasps from you as they brought you pleasure from both sides. 

You mewled in disappointment when Hiromu stepped back from your body, eyes focused on him as he began stripping out of his clothes as Naito reached to play with your nipples as he continued to tease your neck. When Hiromu was nude Naito pushed you away from him and into Hiromu’s arms, making short work of removing his own clothing as Hiromu got you down on your knees. 

Eagerly reaching out you grabbed Hiromu’s cock and lowered your mouth to his head, darting your tongue out to softly lick over him as he moaned in pleasure. Naito stepped up next to him making you reach out your hand to grab him, stroking him with smooth movements, dragging your fist over the tip of his cock and squeezing as you kept sucking Hiromu. 

Then you switched, pulling Hiromu from your mouth and stroking him while taking Naito’s cock past your lips. The two men moaned as you alternated sucking and stroking them, your tongue licking and mouth sucking as you moved between the two cocks. 

Reluctantly Hiromu pulled from your seeking mouth, moving over to the sofa and sitting on it calling for you to come sit on his cock. 

With helping hands from Naito you rose from your feet and joined Hiromu on the couch, straddling him face out to leave your mouth available to Naito. You rolled your hips on Hiromu’s cock as his hands guided your rhythm pumping you up and down as Naito put himself back in your mouth, Hiromu’s movements making you bob along Naito’s lengths as his hand rested on the back of your head. You hummed around him as Hiromu began playing with your clit and Naito’s seeking hands found your nipples and teased them into sensitive buds. 

Moaning around Naito’s cock you ground down on Hiromu letting him know your pleasure as he teased your clit into a swollen bundle. 

“Time for you to suck Hiromu.” Naito said pulling you off his cock. “I want to fuck you now.” Hiromu slowed his thrusts, but kept his fingers on your clit, rubbing it hard and fast as your fingernails dug into Naito’s hips as you came with a scream, your head falling onto Naito’s stomach. Your legs were shaking as Hiromu helped you off his lap, Naito turning you around and pushing your face towards Hiromu’s waiting cock as he nudged your legs apart and guided his cock to your pussy. 

Hiromu pushed your hair back out of your face and ran the head of his cock over your lips before pushing past them. He leaned against the back of the sofa, arms spread wide on the back as you sucked him, watching Naito take you from behind with hard sure thrusts. You sucked hard on Hiromu’s cock, bobbing along the length and twisting your tongue around him while balancing with your hands on his thighs.

You took him deep in your throat, making Hiromu groan and warn you he was close to cumming. Picking up your actions you bobbed along his cock quickly, using your tongue to push him over the edge as his cum filled your mouth. Pulling off you swallowed and licked his head clean as Naito continued to thrust into you. Hiromu pulled you forward to his mouth, pressing a kiss to your lips and pushing his tongue into your mouth, kissing you passionately as Naito finished inside you. 

Hiromu grinned and pulled you on his lap as Naito fell into the seat beside him breathing heavily.

“Think we can make it to the bed for round 2?” He asked all the two of you glancing towards the closed bedroom door as heavy breaths filled the air.


	11. Game of Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu crosses paths with El Desperado in a bar and decides to play a game. No slash   
> Prompt request filled for “I’m too sober for this”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, smut, m/f/m threesome, no slash

It would figure the exact person he was attempting to stay far away from would wander into this out of the way hole in the wall bar Desperado thought with irritation as Hiromu Takahashi burst through the door with a pretty little thing in tow.

“Desperado!” Hiromu shouted exuberantly as he caught sight of his nemesis. “Look Hana-chan! Despy is here!” Hiromu pushed Hana into the stool next to Desperado and then slid on the one beside her. 

“Go away Hiromu.” Desperado growled tossing back the rest of his whisky and signaling for another. 

“No Despy. I’m bored.” Hiromu pouted. “Nobody wants to play with me today.” 

“I wonder why,” Was Desperado’s pointed response. “Why don’t you play with her?” He waved vaguely in Hana’s direction. 

Hiromu grinned widely and leaned over Hana’s body to peer at Desperado.

“Oh I am going to play with her.” Hiromu promised. “I want to play a game. And I need someone to play with me.” 

Desperado stared dispassionately at Hiromu, hoping his thoroughly annoyed expression would be enough to send the man packing. Instead Hiromu just grinned back at him making Desperado huff. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. When Hiromu got something in his head there was no dissuading him and it looked like Desperado was the unfortunate soul subject to his whims tonight. 

“I’m too sober for this” Desperado groaned as he gave up, tossing back his full cup of whisky in a frantic gulp and ordering another to immediately down. 

“What are you up to Hiromu?” He asked warily as the whisky began to warm his body. 

Hiromu smiled victoriously and pulled a pack of cards from his back packet smacking it down on the bar in front of Hana. 

“High card wins. I win I get Hana. You win you get Hana. We tie, we both get Hana.” Hiromu said with a grin. 

“Hiromu I…” Hana spoke up getting silence by Hiromu’s sharp glare. 

“Nobody asked for your input Hana-chan. Be a good girl and sit quietly.” Hiromu chastised. "I'm trying to explain the rules to Despy." 

“Fine.” Desperado asked intrigued despite himself. Hell he had a 2 out of 3 chance of getting laid, even if he did have to share with Hiromu. Wouldn’t be all bad. He rolled his eyes in annoyance as Hiromu made a big show out of shuffling the deck, scattering the cards around the bar top like they do in the casinos and mixing them up before theatrically slamming a card face down in front of Desperado and one in front of him. 

“After you,” Hiromu grinned bowing dramatically as Desperado took another drink and flipped over his card with a frown. 6 of spades. Shitty card he huffed. Hiromu on the other hand looked delighted. Until he looked at his own card, smile falling and nose scrunching in distaste as he flipped it over. 6 of hearts. 

“Guess that means we’re sharing.” Desperado said with a grin. He was pleased with the outcome, especially considering the low card he had. 

Hiromu pouted for a brief second, irritated his own game had backfired on him, but then he smiled again. 

“Let’s go Hana-chan.” He said pulling the shell-shocked woman along behind him towards the bathroom. “Desperado and I are going to fuck you now.” 

This ought to be interesting Desperado thought downing the rest of his fourth tumbler of whisky before pushing off his stool and ambling after the duo. By the time Desperado made his way into the bathroom Hiromu already had Hana naked and on her knees with Hiromu working on removing his own pants. 

Desperado leaned against the wall watching as Hana took Hiromu’s cock into her mouth, sounds of her sucking filling the small space. Idly toying with his buckle, Desperado opened it and pulled his own cock out, stroking it to erection before stepping up to Hana and grabbing the back of her head. Pulling her free of Hiromu’s cock, Desperado pushed her mouth on his own cock grunting as her tongue slid along his length. Narrowing his eyes at Desperado in irritation Hiromu grabbed her head and pulled her back to his cock, pushing it into her throat as she gasped. 

“If you didn’t want to share you shouldn’t have played your stupid game.” Desperado growled pulling Hana back to his cock. This continued for several more moments, the men yanking Hana’s head around at will as she bent to their will. 

“Fine!” Hiromu finally snapped. “I’ll just fuck her then.” He grumbled under his breath as he moved behind Hana, pulling her to her feet while keeping her bent over Desperado’s cock. Pushing her skirt up and panties down Hiromu lined up with Hana’s pussy and pushed in violently lurching her further onto Desperado’s cock. 

No more words were spoken as they settled into an uneasy truce, Hana’s body bouncing between the two muscular men as they used her without mercy until they reached their climaxes. As soon as they were dressed Hiromu grabbed Hana’s hand and led her from the bathroom.

“Come Hana-chan. Let’s go find Naito. He’s much more fun to play with.” Hiromu said casting a dirty look at Desperado who flipped the middle finger at him with a grin as they disappeared around the corner. 

Desperado righted himself and slid back into his stool, signaling for another whisky as he had a long way to go before he was drunk enough to suit him.


	12. Rude Interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu Takahashi has a habit of showing up in the most unexpected places  
> Prompt request fulfilled for “I wasn’t expecting to find you in my bed.” And “Where are your pants?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, explicit language, explicit sexual content, masturbation, facial

“Of all the places I expected to find you, I wasn’t expecting to find you in my bed.” You said coming to a halt inside your hotel room door. You had planned to make a quick stop in your room to change into your tennis shoes before hunting Hiromu Takahashi down. Yet here he was, laying under your sheets looking like sin. Your eyes wandered unbidden across his form, biting your lip and turning away quickly as you saw the clear outline of his semi-hard cock through the thin fabric of the sheet. 

“Where are your pants?” You asked keeping your eyes averted as you heard him rustling in the sheets. 

“They’re on the desk.” Hiromu said nonchalantly and you risked a peek. Sure enough there were a pair of shorts thrown haphazardly across the desk, along with boxers making you flush as you realized Hiromu was naked in your bed.

“And why?” You asked swallowing heavily as you tried valiantly not to think of Hiromu naked in your bed. The stuff of fantasies for sure. 

“Why not?” Hiromu asked. “You should get naked too. It’s not fair I’m the only one nude.” 

You chanced a look at him, grateful he was still covered decently. You didn’t think you would have the strength to turn down that invitation if he was fully on display. 

“Nobody made you get naked.” You pointed out. “You’re the one who came in my room and got naked and were doing god knows what before I came in.” 

“Would you like to know what I was doing before you so rudely interrupted me?” Hiromu asked with a grin. He didn’t give you a chance to respond, a groan escaping his lips, his head falling back and your eyes widened for a second wondering if he was hurt before you caught the motion under the sheets. Clear stroking motions could be seen, his arm moving as it disappeared under the sheet and you imagined his fist wrapped around his cock. 

“Rudely interrupted you?” You latched onto his words, desperate to not think about what he was doing and how badly you wanted to give him a hand. “Again, you’re the one who broke into my room. How am I rude for coming into my own room?” 

Hiromu didn’t acknowledge you, his eyes closing and tongue darting out to lick his lips as he picked up the speed of his movements. Thinking it safe to take a peek now that his eyes were shut you stared at those movements picturing his fist closing over the head of his cock, precum leaking out as he squeezed it. You took a shaky breath, swallowing hard as you forced yourself to look away, only to find Hiromu staring at you with a smirk. 

“Naughty girl. Looking at what you shouldn’t.” He tsked. 

“What I shouldn’t?” You asked incredulously. “You’re the one who started touching yourself in front of me. You asked if I wanted to know what you were doing!” You couldn’t believe the gall of Hiromu, accusing you of spying on him. He was the one in your bed masturbating. So you took a little peek? Big deal. “How am I in the wrong here?” 

“You intruded on my private moment.” Hiromu chided you, his movements slowing under the sheets. “I think you need to be punished.” He sat up, bringing his feet to the ground, sheet left behind with his hand still wrapped around his cock. A strangled moan burbled up your throat as you saw his very long, very thick erect cock, tongue licking your lips as you stared at the hypnotic movements of Hiromu’s hand. “Don’t you agree?” He asked.

“O…okay,” You nodded dumbly. He motioned you towards him with a wave of his hand and you crossed the room wondering what you were doing. Nothing good was going to come of playing whatever game Hiromu had in mind, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. 

“Kneel.” Hiromu said and you obeyed without hesitation eyes glued to the cock that was now right in front of your face. You started to reach for his cock eager to get your hands on it, when Hiromu’s fingers wrapped around your wrist and pulled it back. “No. I didn’t say to touch.” Hiromu said firmly. “You watch.” 

“But…” You protested silencing quickly at a look from Hiromu. 

“No.” Hiromu said again. “You’re being punished. You don’t get to touch. You wouldn’t learn your lesson if I let you touch.” He began stroking his cock again bringing it back to full erectness as you watched his smooth as silk movements. “Learn and maybe you’ll be lucky enough to touch next time.” 

You focused with rapt attention on Hiromu’s movements, your panties quickly growing damp as you imagined yourself stroking his cock, or sucking it, and then on to him burying himself deep inside you. You shifted on your knees, the throbbing between your legs growing as you watched Hiromu’s head fall back as he grunted, hand picking up speed as he squeezed and stroked his length. A drop of precum glistened on his slit before disappearing as his fist closed around the head. You were startled as Hiromu grabbed your head and held it in place as he rose from the bed, stroking his cock and shooting stream after stream of cum across your lips and cheeks before wiping the head over the tip of your nose. 

You sat numbly as Hiromu grabbed his shorts and stepped into them, giving you a cheerful wave before walking out the door. 

You closed your eyes and breathed deeply, the scent of his semen permeating your nostrils. Unable to help yourself your tongue darted out and licked your lips, tasting Hiromu’s cum. 

“Fuck,” You whispered ashamed, your hand reaching into your panties as you began stroking yourself to completion, your fingers plunging easily into you and bringing you to quick orgasm as you knelt on the hotel room floor with Hiromu’s cum dripping down your face.


	13. Strong Belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu steadfastly believes in his brothers, despite efforts to undermine that belief   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “You know whose side I’ll take” and “Why do you hate me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, break up

The look of disappointment that Hiromu Takahashi could level was unmatched by any person I had ever met. How he could make me feel like nothing with little more than a glance was beyond me. Yet here I stood, tears welling in my eyes, body trembling as he stared silently at me. 

“Why do you hate me?” I cried brokenly. “Why don’t you believe me?” 

Hiromu sighed hurt flashing in his deep brown eyes for a moment before they hardened once again. 

“I don’t hate you.” Hiromu said flatly. “I love you… loved you. Very much. But when it comes to my brothers you know whose side I’ll take.” 

“Of course you believe them over me.” I said bitterly. “No matter how much you claim to love me, it’ll never be enough. Anything they say you’re going to take as gospel.” 

“My brothers don’t lie to me.” Hiromu said harshly “Trying to make me believe they will isn’t doing you any favors.” 

“Yes cause Sanada is such a paragon of virtue.” I sneered. “He lies through his teeth every fucking day.” 

“Yes Sanada lies. But Sanada has never lied to me.” Hiromu said shaking his head in disappointment at my attempt to disparage his friend. “Sanada protects me. He looks out for me. I trust him with my life. Naito and Bushi corroborate what Sanada told me.” 

“Cause they wouldn’t lie for him.” I retorted.

“Of course they would.” Hiromu said with a shrug. “But they wouldn’t lie to me.”

“I don’t know why I’m bothering to fight with you. Your mind is already made up. They can do no wrong and I can do no right.”

Hiromu grabbed his jacket off the end of the hotel bed and slid it on turning on his heel to head for the door. 

“My brothers do plenty wrong. But they never will to me.” Hiromu said emphatically. “Try harder next time.” 

I flopped down on the bed after Hiromu left staring at the ceiling. I underestimated Sanada’s loyalty to Hiromu. Had overestimated Hiromu’s feelings for me. I felt stupid. Everyone talked about the bonds of LIJ, how they really were a family. But families were dysfunctional. I didn’t expect LIJ to be any different. A gamble I had lost dearly on.


	14. Indebted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu has an interesting way of showing his gratitude
> 
> Prompt request fulfilled for “Is there anything you can’t do with that tongue?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit themes, suggestive themes, kissing

When Hiromu Takahashi had approached you about creating a champion’s package for the junior heavyweight champions you had jumped at the chance. Your bosses were on board and you had the chance to create something that would be seen by thousands. You took pride in your work and worked meticulously for three days to create the perfect video. You had never felt more accomplished than when that video had played prior to the Jr. Heavyweight championship match. 

Elated from a job well done you figured that was the end of it. Then you had watched Hiromu’s backstage interview after the match. Hiromu mentioned the media and team and that he owed them, tossing a wink at the camera. It sent a thrill through you, though you knew it probably didn’t mean a thing. Hiromu was a born flirt. He was surely just messing around. As the days passed and you didn’t hear a word from him you accepted that you were right. He thanked you in the interview and that was all there was to it. 

You had been convinced of that. So why what Hiromu standing on your doorstep having shown up unexpectedly at your house? Peering through the peep hole your heart started pounding as you tried to process the implications of him showing up like this. You regretted not tossing your robe on, acutely aware of the tiny pajamas you were wearing as you pulled open the door. 

“Hiromu, what are you doing here?” You asked stumbling back as he immediately brushed past you and into your home without waiting for an invitation. “Hiromu?” You asked again disrupting his inspection of your living room. He looked over his shoulder at you with a little smirk and smoldering eyes that trailed over your body making no attempt to hide their interest. Then he looked away again, picking up one of your little knickknacks and examining it. 

“I told you I owed you a debt for that magnificent video you made.” Hiromu said continuing his perusal of your belongings. You were too stunned to offer up any protests, following his every move as he wandered. 

“You don’t owe me anything. I just did my job.” You protested. “I didn’t do it for a thank you or for you to owe me.” 

“Yet I feel as if I’m in your debt.” Hiromu said abandoning his wandering and moving to stand in front of you. His hand trailed down your cheek stopping at your lips and trailing his thumb across them. He smirked looking pleased with himself as your lips parted and a small sigh escaped. “Please allow me to satisfy my obligation.” 

“How?” You whimpered wishing your words had come out more confident, maybe a little teasing instead. Hiromu grinned dropping his hand from your mouth to grab yours and pull it to his lips. With wide eyes you stared as he first kissed your hand and then darted his tongue out, swirling it around your fingers in a way that could only be described as sinful. You never thought your fingers to be erogenous zones, but everything he was doing to them had your body humming. Releasing your hand Hiromu pulled you against his chest, lowering his mouth to yours and diving right in with his tongue stroking yours as he devoured your mouth. By the time the kiss broke you were breathless, panting as you stared at him with lust filled eyes. 

“Is there anything you can’t do with that tongue?” You asked licking your own lips as you looked into his eyes. 

“Take me to your bedroom and I’ll show you exactly what this tongue can do.” Hiromu promised wagging his tongue at you and grinning as you grabbed his hand and lead him down the hallway with every intention of finding out just how talented Hiromu Takahashi was with that tongue of his.


	15. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu doesn't like to see his girl stressed out  
> Prompt request fulfilled for “Y-you want to do it here? Now? What about the guests?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex , language, explicit sexual content

Hiromu frowned as he watched you racing around the party playing the perfect hostess, making sure drinks were filled and everyone was getting enough food; cleaning up messes and taking used dishes to the kitchen. He thought that was what they had hired staff for, but you weren’t letting them do their jobs, rushing around and taking care of things before they could even step in. This was exactly why he didn’t want to have this party. He knew it would happen. It always did. 

You would stress yourself out for weeks planning needing everything to be perfect. Then come the day of the party you would drive yourself crazy making sure everything was in place and everyone knew what they should be doing. Then fretting about looking perfect. For days after you would be tired, completely worn down and it made Hiromu frustrated. He didn’t know why you did it to yourself. 

Taking a sip from his wine he watched you scurrying about, noting the tense set of your shoulders and recognizing the fakeness to your smile. Your lips were tight and the corners of your eyes wrinkling as you listened to some blowhard from your company prattle on. Setting his wine glass down on a waiter’s passing tray Hiromu headed across the room towards you. He knew what needed to be done. 

Excuse me,” Hiromu said shortly to the man, flashing a smile that brooked no arguments as he grabbed you by the crook of the elbow and led you from the reception area. 

“What are you doing Hiromu?” You asked. “I have to watch over the party.” 

Hiromu shook his head not responding to your worries as he led you to the guest bedroom at the end of the hall. 

“On the bed.” He said as he locked the door behind you. Your eyes widened at his implication, glancing nervously towards the door. 

“Y-you want to do it here? Now? What about the guests?” You asked stepping backwards towards the bed as Hiromu stalked towards you. 

“I do.” Hiromu confirmed. “You are much too stressed. I don’t like it.” He followed your steps until you hit the edge of the bed and sat. “I’m going to help you relax.” 

Hiromu dropped to his knees in front of you, his hands reaching for your ankles and sliding up your legs, lifting your dress as he went. 

He pressed soft kisses along your calves and up your thighs as your dress bunched above your waist. 

“You’ve been doing too much,” He chastised nipping at your upper thigh then pressing his lips to your panty covered mound. “Look how tense and upset you are. I can’t have that.” Hiromu’s warm breath hit your pussy through your silk panties making you swallow hard as you felt your arousal growing. You moaned as he pressed a kiss to your clit through your panties, sucking lightly on the flesh and leaving a dark spot in his wake. 

Giving over to him you leaned back on your elbows watching Hiromu with hooded eyes as he pressed kisses on your most intimate area. You cried out in pleasure when he licked your slit through your panties, lapping at you like a kitten as you squirmed. His lips sucked at your juices and teeth nibbled making you arch off the bed. 

Pulling away Hiromu grabbed the sides of your panties and pulled them off then grabbed your legs and put them up over his shoulders as he lowered his face to your now exposed pussy. You could feel your tension seep away as Hiromu lapped at you like you were a bowl of milk, suckling at your clit and licking your juices clean before burying his tongue deep inside your pussy making you groan and pant. Your head shook back and forth, hips pushing towards Hiromu’s face. His fingers joined in, pushing inside your hole and pumping languidly while his tongue flicked over your clit. 

“Let it go baby,” Hiromu coaxed as he felt you approaching your climax. “Cum all over me.” 

You had no choice but to comply as he twisted his fingers inside you and sucked your swollen clit between his teeth nibbling softly on the bud as you exploded around him, screaming as you climaxed your thighs closing around his head as he kept sucking on you while you trembled under his ministrations. 

When he pulled away his lips were shiny with your slick, his tongue darting out and licking the moisture away as he grinned at you. 

“Feel better now?” He asked with a smile, happy to see the tension relieved from your face. 

“Much better. Thank you baby, you always know what I need.” You sat up pulling him to your mouth, kissing him deeply as he helped you to your feet. 

Straightening up your hair and dress this time as you returned to the party you had a genuine smile as you made your rounds, with Hiromu keeping a careful eye to make sure you didn’t need a second round of stress relief therapy.


	16. Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic request fulfilled for Self Control by Bebe Rexha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst

It really wasn’t fair. The man exuded sex on the basest of levels. How on earth was anyone supposed to combat that? Man or woman, he drew them all in, everyone wanting a piece of him if just for a moment. With that seductive smile of his, the charm, those bedroom eyes and his way with words getting ensnared by Hiromu Takahashi wasn’t difficult at all. 

I’m so predictable  
Fall every time, ain’t it pitiful  
And it’s not enough  
I tried to quit  
But I’m giving up

The hard part came in the aftermath. Walking away and moving on when Hiromu drifted into someone else’s orbit. It had been months since your fling with him and you were still hovering in his atmosphere. His pull dragged you right back in whenever he decided he wanted you again. You were incapable of telling him no. When he gives you that little wink with eyes full of dirty promises you practically fall at his feet. 

It hurt watching him flutter around without care, flirting with anything that caught his eye, but you had long ago conceded you were incapable of telling him no. Hiromu wasn’t someone made for commitment. He was a free spirit, not meant for just one. But that didn’t stop you from dreaming, praying that he would decide to settle down one day; and that you would be the one he chose.

Got no self control  
And I don’t mean cigarettes and alcohol  
‘Cause when it comes to you I can’t say no  
I don’t want a taste, I want it all

You were probably a bit delusional, telling yourself you must mean something to Hiromu, because he kept coming back to you. Despite mounting evidence to the contrary you were convinced that you were the one he wanted. That when he was done sowing his wild oats he would come home to you. 

It was for all these reasons and more that you accepted him every time with open arms. When he came up to you this morning with a pout, sitting on the edge of your desk with a heavy sigh you were already melted. 

“I’m bored Mia-chan,” Hiromu said flashing those sad brown eyes at you as he fiddled with the pencil holder on your desk. “Nobody’s paying attention to me.” 

You had deadlines and a stack of papers desperately needing your attention, but saying no wasn’t in the realm of possibilities. Instead you stood and moved around your desk, sliding between his knees and putting your hands on his shoulders. 

“Poor Hiromu, how could anyone ignore you?” You soothed him, rubbing his shoulders gently as he relaxed into your touch. 

And the hunger grows  
I’m craving you and my body knows  
'Cause it wakes me up  
Heart through my chest, it’s gotta be love

“I would never ignore you,” You promised hands reaching to slide through his hair, tickling his scalp as he purred, leaning into your touch. 

“I don’t want to be forgotten,” Hiromu mumbled into your neck, his warm breath moist on your flesh. 

“You’ll never be forgotten Hiromu,” You said fiercely. “Everyone loves and adores you. You have your brothers, your friends, me. None of us will forget.”

Hiromu pulled away from your neck, peering into your eyes with a sadness you hadn’t seen before. 

“I don’t want to be forgotten Mia-chan.’ Hiromu said. “If I’m no longer here, will I even matter?”


	17. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu lets his self-doubt get the best of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst, spoilers for New Japan anniversary show of 3-6-19, self-doubt, emotional outburst

Hiromu Takahashi was not in the best of moods. What was supposed to be a day of triumphs had been smashed to pieces. Last minute changes to the anniversary show had ruined everything, taking Hiromu’s happy day and turning it cloudy. Not only had New Japan taken away Evil and Sanada’s heavyweight tag titles at the last show, but they had decided to have Bushi and Shingo lose tonight as well. Now Los Ingobernables were never quite innocent, but none of them could figure out exactly what they had done wrong this time. Yet even the loss of their belts couldn’t damper their spirits, because tonight was supposed to be the night of Hiromu’s big return. He was scheduled to appear at the end of Ishimorri’s title match and issue a challenge for the Madison Square Garden show. 

Hiromu was walking on cloud nine, his return to the ring so close he could taste it, the rest of the Ingobernables were elated that their little brother was finally returning to the fold and excitement was in the air. 

Until it was all so cruelly ripped away. At the last minute Gedo had decided too many people were anticipating Hiromu making an appearance tonight, and that just didn’t fit with his plans. So instead of making his triumphant return, Hiromu was pouting. He had been alone when he got the news, his brothers scattered about preparing for their own matches while Hiromu stayed out of sight in the locker room to avoid spoiling his surprise return. 

Shattered and alone Hiromu paced through the locker room, hands gripping his hair as he muttered under his breath trying to keep his spiraling emotions in check. Right now he needed Bushi’s calming presence, Naito’s way with words to make him see everything would be okay, Evil’s solid comfort in the form of a tight hug. He needed Sanada with his quiet reassurance and Shingo to make him smile again. Any one, or all of them, was what Hiromu needed to ground himself, but they weren’t here. Instead he was alone with his thoughts, the ones that screamed at him that he had been forgotten, that New Japan had moved on and didn’t need him anymore. 

The door to the locker room pushed open, Hiromu spinning anxiously towards the sound ready to rush into the arms of whatever brother happened through. Instead he was met with the face of a stranger with a headset on and pity on his face. 

“Do you know how to knock?” Hiromu yelled, his emotions getting the better of him as he realized he was still without the support he so desperately needed in this moment. “This is LIJ’s locker room! You don't belong here! It’s private!”

“Get out, get out, get out!” Hiromu screamed, continuing on even as the man disappeared in the face of his tantrum, the door slamming shut. "I don't belong here." 

Throwing himself down on the floor, Hiromu pounded the carpet with his fists until they were sore before turning onto his side, curling his body into the fetal position and letting sobs rack his body. 

He had been forgotten. Nobody loved him anymore and he was all alone.


	18. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “You like me more”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied/referenced cheating, implied sexual content

Catching sight of the clock hanging over Hiromu’s kitchen counter I reluctantly sat up, leaving the warmth of Hiromu’s arms and immediately missing the feel of my face pressed against his chest. My movements woke Hiromu who had drifted off in the middle of the movie we were watching, his hooded eyes slowly opening to stare at me as I searched the living room my clothing that had been tossed aside in passion. 

“Where are you going?” He murmured, his voice rougher and deeper than normal as he slowly woke up. “Get back here.” He opened his arms invitingly and though I wanted nothing more than to slip back into the comfort of his arms, I couldn’t.   
“I can’t.” I said with a shake of my head as I pulled my t-shirt on. “I have to go. He’s waiting for me.” 

“You don’t have to go. You could tell him to fuck off and stay with me.” 

“I’m not going to do that.” I told him shimmying into my jeans. “I love him.” 

“You might love him, but you like me more.” Hiromu said with total confidence. He sat up on the couch, shrewd eyes watching my every movement as I prepared to return to my boyfriend. 

“That doesn’t even make sense.” I said with a small smile. Rarely did Hiromu say anything that made complete sense, it was one of his more endearing qualities. 

“Yes it does.” Hiromu insisted. “Just because you love him doesn’t mean you like him. If you liked him you would be falling asleep in his arms watching stupid movies instead of mine. You wouldn’t come to me if he was giving you what you needed.”

“We’re not having this discussion.” I told him firmly, nipping it in the bud before Hiromu talked me into something I was surely going to regret. 

If I let Hiromu continue he was going to have me breaking off my relationship for him. That would be the stupidest thing I could do. I knew Hiromu. He didn’t want me. He just wanted to take me from Taiji. As soon as I dumped Taiji for Hiromu, Hiromu would lose interest and send me on my way broken hearted and alone. 

“I’ll call you.” I said as I slipped out the door. I had to get out of there, before I ended up doing something I regretted.


	19. Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiromu's greatest fear is being forgotten  
> Song fic request fulfilled based on Self Control by Bebe Rexha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst,

It really wasn’t fair. The man exuded sex on the basest of levels. How on earth was anyone supposed to combat that? Man or woman, he drew them all in, everyone wanting a piece of him if just for a moment. With that seductive smile of his, the charm, those bedroom eyes and his way with words getting ensnared by Hiromu Takahashi wasn’t difficult at all. 

I’m so predictable  
Fall every time, ain’t it pitiful  
And it’s not enough  
I tried to quit  
But I’m giving up

The hard part came in the aftermath. Walking away and moving on when Hiromu drifted into someone else’s orbit. It had been months since your fling with him and you were still hovering in his atmosphere. His pull dragged you right back in whenever he decided he wanted you again. You were incapable of telling him no. When he gives you that little wink with eyes full of dirty promises you practically fall at his feet. 

It hurt watching him flutter around without care, flirting with anything that caught his eye, but you had long ago conceded you were incapable of telling him no. Hiromu wasn’t someone made for commitment. He was a free spirit, not meant for just one. But that didn’t stop you from dreaming, praying that he would decide to settle down one day; and that you would be the one he chose. 

Got no self control  
And I don’t mean cigarettes and alcohol  
‘Cause when it comes to you I can’t say no  
I don’t want a taste, I want it all

You were probably a bit delusional, telling yourself you must mean something to Hiromu, because he kept coming back to you. Despite mounting evidence to the contrary you were convinced that you were the one he wanted. That when he was done sowing his wild oats he would come home to you. 

It was for all these reasons and more that you accepted him every time with open arms. When he came up to you this morning with a pout, sitting on the edge of your desk with a heavy sigh you were already melted. 

“I’m bored Mia-chan,” Hiromu said flashing those sad brown eyes at you as he fiddled with the pencil holder on your desk. “Nobody’s paying attention to me.” 

You had deadlines and a stack of papers desperately needing your attention, but saying no wasn’t in the realm of possibilities. Instead you stood and moved around your desk, sliding between his knees and putting your hands on his shoulders. 

“Poor Hiromu, how could anyone ignore you?” You soothed him, rubbing his shoulders gently as he relaxed into your touch. 

And the hunger grows  
I’m craving you and my body knows  
'Cause it wakes me up  
Heart through my chest, it’s gotta be love

“I would never ignore you,” You promised hands reaching to slide through his hair, tickling his scalp as he purred, leaning into your touch. 

“I don’t want to be forgotten,” Hiromu mumbled into your neck, his warm breath moist on your flesh. 

“You’ll never be forgotten Hiromu,” You said fiercely. “Everyone loves and adores you. You have your brothers, your friends, me. None of us will forget.”

Hiromu pulled away from your neck, peering into your eyes with a sadness you hadn’t seen before. 

“I don’t want to be forgotten Mia-chan.’ Hiromu said. “If I’m no longer here, will I even matter?”


	20. Damndest Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song fic request fulfilled based on I Almost Told You that I Love You by Papa Roach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, oral sex, explicit sexual content, explicit smut, explicit language

Hiromu groaned, his hands sinking into your hair as you bobbed on his length, your mouth wide as you sucked him into your throat. You hummed around him, smirking as you looked up at Hiromu with his head thrown back against the wall, eyes closed in bliss as his fingers clenched in your hair. 

You know I love it when you’re down on your knees  
And I’m a junkie for the way that you please  
You shut me up when you swallow me down  
My back to the wall you’re going to town

“Fuck you’re so good at this,” Hiromu said pulling you off his cock and tilting your head to look up at him. “You look so pretty with my dick in your mouth.” His hand wrapped around his dick, rubbing the tip along your lips and slipping it back into your mouth. You ran your tongue over his smooth flesh, circling around Hiromu’s length as he slid in. “God I lo…” Hiromu stopped himself, shaking his head as he almost said something stupid, a lie that would bring nothing but complications. He always lost himself when he was getting pleasure. 

Hiromu’s hip bucked, pushing his cock along your tongue until the tip hit your throat. Your hands braced on his waist as Hiromu took charge of your actions, guided your head along his length slowly in and out of your mouth. 

I almost told you that I loved you  
Thank God I didn’t ‘cause it would have been a lie  
I say the damnedest things when you’re on top of me  
I almost told you that I loved you

Pulling free from your throat Hiromu pulled you to your feet and switched positions, pushing you against the wall. 

“Bend over.” He told you, hands reaching to his waist to pull his cock free. You eagerly complied bending at the waist and pushing your ass out towards Hiromu so he could push your dress up over your hips and panties around your ankles. You sighed as he sunk into you, his hips snapping rapidly from the start, large hands grabbing your ass and squeezing the flesh as he took you. 

You bit your lip hard to keep from screaming, well aware the two of you were at risk of getting caught just off the main hallway. Hiromu didn’t seem to care, but you could only imagine your humiliation if you were caught with your pants down so to speak. 

I hate to say it but it has to be said  
You look so fragile as I fuck with your head  
I know it shouldn’t but it’s getting me on  
If sex is the drug then what is the cost?

Flesh slapping filled the hallway, Hiromu’s loud grunts as he took his pleasure and slammed into your pussy hitting you deep and solid. Your hands braced on the wall as Hiromu’s thrusts became harder, his fingernails digging into your sides and you pushed back to meet his movements. 

“More Hiromu, please” You cried out arching against his movements begging him to fuck you harder. 

“You want more?” Hiromu teased. “Want me to fuck you into this wall? Make you mine?” 

“Please,” You mewled eyes closing as Hiromu picked up speed slamming into you and you were hanging on the edge as he thrust until his hips stuttered and he filled you with his seed. 

Pulling out of you and pulling your body flush and pressing a kiss to your hair. 

“You’ll never be mine.” He whispered cruelly into your ear before walking away, leaving you alone to wonder what the hell just happened.


	21. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “How long have you been standing there?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, voyeurism, masturbation, smut, slight reluctance and dubious reluctance if you squint

Hiromu had long since grown bored of this company party. He was not cut out for black tie affairs and soft classical music. He wanted flashing lights and loud pulsing music and writhing bodies. Not this stuffed up affair that made him wear a tux that felt like it was strangling him and where people talked in refined whispers. 

Since there was no entertainment to be found in this boring affair, given his brothers were all out of the country on talent share programs, Hiromu did what he did best. Set out to find his own. Without a backwards glance Hiromu strolled out of the ballroom of the stately manor wondering why people even bothered to have such a stupid room. Who attended balls anymore? Hiromu decided he needed an answer so he pulled out his phone and sent a text to the only person he knew with a house bigger than this one; Sanada. As he waited for a response Hiromu tried to remember if Sanada had a ball room in his house. Scrunching up his nose he thought long and hard before coming to the conclusion that his friend did not in fact have a ballroom. He did have that big room where they had held Evil’s birthday party, but Hiromu was relatively confident that was not a ballroom. Curiosity alight once again he shot off another text to Sanada inquiring as to what that room was called. 

As he awaited Sanada’s response Hiromu wandered through the hallways, peeking through doorways and finding nothing of interest before making his way up the grand staircase in the entry way. Meandering through the halls Hiromu loosened his bowtie as he walked tossing it on the ground without care as he heard the faint sound of music coming from the end of the row of doors. Following the sound Hiromu grinned as he came upon a slightly open door and saw none other than Cynthia, the president’s daughter dancing to the beat in nothing but her lacy underthings. Hiromu had met her just a few days ago when she had been brought to a show. If he remembered correctly she was home from university on a break. 

Pushing the door open fully Hiromu leaned on the frame watching her long limbs sway to the music, eyes closed and running fingers through her hair and hands down her body lingering on her breasts and squeezing them then trailing down her body. Hiromu’s eyes followed their path as they skimmed over her smooth stomach and over her panty covered mound, fingers drifting along her slit and dipping into her panties. When she brought those fingers to her lips and tasted herself that was too much for Hiromu, a groan rushing past his lips as his cock hardened. 

The sound had her eyes flying open, startled gaze flying to Hiromu leaning against her doorframe with his hand palming his cock. 

“Who are you?” Cynthia asked, her voice sounding breathless. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough to enjoy watching you touch yourself.” Hiromu said raking his eyes over her form once again as he ignored her first question. Who he was wasn’t important. What mattered was getting between her thighs.

“You’re not supposed to be up here.” She stated, trying to sound firm as the man pushed off the wall and wandered into her room. Her mouth dropped open as he flopped down on her bed, feet crossing at the ankles and his fingers dancing along his belt buckle. 

“Dance for me.” Hiromu said softly. “I want to rub my cock while I watch you.” 

Pursing her lips she ignored the base instincts those words rose in her, looking pointedly at her door. 

“One scream from me and my dad will be up here in seconds. He’ll fire you.” She said. 

“So scream.” Hiromu challenged as he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. “Call Daddy to come save you.” 

Cynthia hesitated, her eyes drawn to Hiromu’s movements as he slowly stroked himself to hardness. 

“I didn’t think so.” Hiromu said when her hesitance dragged on. “Now dance.” 

Hiromu’s hand slid up and down his cock, fist squeezing over the tip as he watched Cynthia once again lose herself in the music, her body swaying hypnotically while her hands roamed her body. 

“Touch yourself.” Hiromu grunted the speed of his movements increasing as Cynthia complied, rubbing her breasts and squeezing them as she danced under Hiromu’s watchful eyes. It was no surprise how wet she was when her fingers slid beneath her panties and Cynthia whimpered as her fingers rubbed over her clit as she stared at Hiromu. 

“Take em off.” Hiromu told her, forcing his hand to slow and bring himself back from the edge as Cynthia peeled off her bra and panties. He torturously stroked himself, slow and steady, gripping the head as he watched her nubile body perform from him. He was aching and ready to explode and could finally wait no longer. With the crook of his finger he beckoned Cynthia to him and she readily answered crawling up the bed to sit on his lap. 

Grabbing her by the hips Hiromu guided himself inside Cynthia’s waiting warmth, each of them groaning as he slid inside. His hand moved to her pussy, rubbing her swollen nub as Cynthia began riding him. Hiromu leaned forward to her breasts, drawing a peak into his mouth and flicking his tongue around the nipple as he continued rubbing her pussy. Cynthia whimpered, grinding on Hiromu’s cock as he sucked on her tits and played with her clit. 

The bed squeaked beneath them, headboard banging into the wall as Cynthia gripped it for balance, her loud moans barely covered by the music in her room. It didn’t take long for them to find their climaxes, Hiromu’s teeth clamped down on Cynthia’s nipple as she cried out, her pussy clenching around Hiromu’s cock as she came. Hurriedly Hiromu pushed her down onto her back and knelt above her, spraying his seed over her stomach as he breathed heavily, his eyes closing as he shuddered his final release. 

Climbing off her Hiromu straightened himself out looking in Cynthia’s mirror to make sure he looked presentable. Leaning down to press a quick kiss to her lips, Hiromu winked at her before strolling out of the room pulling his phone from his pocket as he realized Sanada had yet to respond to his pressing questions.


	22. Popcorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt request fulfilled for “I can’t think straight with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, smut, fingering, sex with an audience just out of sight

It was very difficult to keep a coherent thought in your head when Hiromu’s lips were doing that thing you liked so much to your neck. It felt as if his tongue had a direct line between your legs when it licked along the side of your neck before he softly bit into the flesh. Your attempts at keeping quiet were failing miserably and you had no doubt his four brothers in the other room knew exactly what was happening in this kitchen. Yet somehow you couldn’t bring yourself to care. Not as Hiromu dragged his mouth down your collar bone and peppered kisses on your exposed skin. 

Thoughts of being interrupted were pushed from your mind as Hiromu eased you up onto the counter, your hands went to his mane of thick hair and tangled your fingers through the locks, making Hiromu hum against your skin. Pulling away from your neck Hiromu smiled at you with hooded eyes, slowly lowering his lips to your mouth as you waited with breathless anticipation. His hand crept up your thigh pushing your skirt around your hips. 

His fingers found your core at the same time his lips touched yours, fingers sliding through your slit aided by the satiny material of your panties as his tongue pushed into your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, shifting on the counter to spread your legs further granting Hiromu better access. The kiss deepened, tongues stroking each other as Hiromu pushed your panties to the side and pressed his fingers into your pussy. You arched into him, your fingers pulling at his hair urging him impossibly closer as whimpers left your lips. 

A loud burst of laughter brought you out of your haze, your eyes flying to the doorway as your heart beat rapidly, legs closing around Hiromu’s hips. Loud voices from the other room playfully joked with each other and you looked at Hiromu with wide eyes. 

“I can’t believe I forgot they were here,” You said flustered. “I can’t think straight with you.” 

Hiromu simply grinned innocently and nudged your legs back apart, his fingers lazily thrusting in and out of you. 

“They won’t bother us.” He assured you, pressing soft lips along your jawline and crooking his fingers inside you. “Don’t pay them any attention.” 

“They could walk in,” You protested halfheartedly, humming as Hiromu’s thumb circled over your clit. 

“Shhh,” Hiromu hushed you as he pulled your panties down leaving them dangling over one leg. “We’ll be quick and quiet. They won’t even know.” 

You found yourself nodding in agreement with Hiromu’s persuasive voice, burying your face in his neck as he pushed his pants down and lined his cock with your pussy. You groaned into his skin as Hiromu filled you, your legs moving to wrap around his waist as he thrust slowly into your heat. 

Once again thoughts of the men in the other room flew from your head as Hiromu worked his magic, his thumb continuing to circle your clit as he fucked you hard and deep on the kitchen counter. 

“Oh God Hiro,” You moaned head falling back against the cabinet as Hiromu thrust away. Your palms went flat on the counter seeking purchase where there was none, moans growing louder with every touch from Hiromu. 

“Cum for me,” Hiromu said grabbing your hair and pulling you back to his mouth, tongue darting past your lips and swiping through your mouth as he increased the pressure of his thumb on your clit, rubbing the swollen nub as you rocked against him. 

“I’m cumming,” You cried out as Hiromu broke the kiss, his head bending down, hair falling across his face as it screwed up in concentration as you clamped around his cock wailing loudly as you came undone. With a final thrust you felt Hiromu’s cock explode inside you, filling your pussy with the warmth of his seed. 

Your foreheads pressed together as Hiromu slid out of you, each of you breathing heavily as you tried to compose yourselves. 

“If you two are done fucking, don’t forget our popcorn.” Naito’s voice broke the spell, making your head jerk back and hit the cabinet as you were one again reminded of your company. 

Hiromu giggled while you rubbed your head, climbing off the counter and pulling your panties up as Hiromu washed his hands before grabbing the popcorn and returning to the living room. It took you a few moments longer to work up the nerve to rejoin them, thankful they all seemed engrossed in the movie and not giving you a hard time as you curled into Hiromu’s side.


	23. Enigma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's impossible to figure out Hiromu Takahashi   
> Prompt request fulfilled for “Don’t look at me like that.”
> 
> Word count: 1137

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content, explicit language, smut, rough oral sex, blow job

I didn’t even have to turn around to know it was him. I could feel his intense presence the second he walked into the room. I had never met anyone with such a larger than life personality before, someone who I could feel without looking. It was his aura that had drawn me to him in the first place, and what kept me coming back for more. 

As much as I loved it, and him, I wished it was anybody but him who had walked into the store room. I was already massively behind schedule and I didn’t have time to play with him right now. As much as I knew I was a goner the second he walked through that door I still put up a cursory fight. 

“You need to go Hiromu. I don’t have time to fuck you right now.” I said clearly, turning to face him. I swallowed hard as I looked at his face, already feeling my resolve crumbling. It should be illegal for a man to be able to look like that, to simply ooze sexual appeal with nothing more than hooded eyes and pouty lips. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” I half begged, already feeling my pulse quicken as I hungrily watched Hiromu flick his tongue over his bottom lip. 

“Like what?” Hiromu asked innocently as he closed in on me. 

“You know what you’re doing.” I hated how breathless I sounded and that Hiromu immediately picked up on it making him smirk as he came to a stop in front of me. He didn’t touch me. He didn’t have to and he knew it. I was weak just being this close to him and an involuntary whimper fell from my lips as I stared at his mouth. 

“Am I making you want to fuck me?” He asked his smirk turning to a full on grin as he stared challengingly back at me. 

“I always want to fuck you,” I admitted. I could feel the moisture gathering between my thighs and the ache forming on my chest as my nipples tightened anxious for his touch. 

“Then why are you trying to tell me no?” Hiromu tsked circling around behind me. His hands came to a rest on my waist and my breath hitched as he pulled me flush against him. My excuses sounded flimsy even too me as I tried to tell him how busy I was while moaning as his hands creeped up my sides to cup my breasts. 

I was unprepared for the mercurial shift in in his emotions as his hand flew to my hair and grabbed me by it, pulling me over to the shelving unit and forcing me to bend over. 

“Since you’re so busy I guess I have to fuck you hard and dirty like a slut then.” Hiromu said as he yanked my pants down around my ankles, followed quickly by my panties. I cried out as his fingers pushed in between my legs, immediately finding my soaking heat. 

“I don’t even have to get you ready, you’re already dripping for me.” Hiromu said thrusting his fingers up inside me, my juices sluicing around them as he did so. “I wanted to come in here and eat your pretty pussy until you choked me with your thighs but I guess that’s not going to happen since you’re in such a hurry.” 

I mumbled protests that fell on deaf ears as Hiromu removed his fingers and pushed his pants down, the head of his cock immediately pushed into my cunt as he kicked my feet apart. I groaned in pleasure as he filled me, barely noticing the sharp edge of the shelve digging into my hips as Hiromu pounded into my pussy with wild abandon. 

“Don’t you dare cum,” Hiromu warned with a sharp rap on my ass with his open palm making me cry out at the sudden pain. “You don’t get to cum today.” 

I whined earning another sharp smack from his heavy hand. Hiromu pumped his cock into me, burying himself hard and deep into me with every thrust, the shelving unit shaking with the force of his movements. I watched him over my shoulder, feeling my juices gushing as I took in the sight of him, lip bit between his teeth in concentration, eyes screwed shut as he pounded away and hair falling over his face. 

His eyes opened and he glared at me watching him, hand reaching out to push my face away and force me to stare at the wall. He knew exactly how much I liked to watch him fuck me, it turned me on like crazy. Since I had earned his ire by making him rush, he was taking away every little bit of pleasure he could from me. 

“Next time I fuck you I’m going to tie you down and blindfold you,” Hiromu promised with heavy pants. “I’m gonna take whatever I want from you and you don’t get anything.” 

His words made me moan as I imagined myself tied down and helpless to Hiromu’s whims, crying out as my pussy exploded around him in climax. Hiromu pulled out of my pussy and yanked me down to my knees, hand once again knotted into my hair as he shoved his cock into my throat. 

“I told you not to cum,” Hiromu chastised me with a brutal thrust against my lips. My eyes watered as he took my throat roughly, hips snapping against my face as sweat dripped from Hiromu’s brow down onto me. 

“I’m sorry,” I gasped when he pulled out of my mouth, the only words I got out before he slammed back in making me choke as he breached my throat. My hands gripped his thighs as he held himself buried deep, sputtering around Hiromu’s cock as I tried to swallow his cum as it filled my mouth. 

“Dirty slut,” Hiromu said in disappointment as he pulled his pants up and shook his head at me. “Can’t even follow simple instructions.” 

I gingerly got to my feet and pulled my own pants up, watching Hiromu with wide lust-filled eyes as he paced angrily around the room, his hands swiping through his hair in agitation. I was surprised when he stopped mid rotation and grabbed me, pulling me flush to his chest. His mouth hungrily claimed mine before sharply biting my lip and pushing me away. 

“Until next time.” Hiromu said with a mocking smile and courtly bow before he spun on his heel and flitted out the door, leaving me staring after him in confusion before throwing up my hands and giving up on trying to solve the enigma that was Hiromu Takahashi.


End file.
